The invention relates to a process for cutting films in laminated glass with a blade and a device which is suitable for executing the process and which is equipped with a blade.
Devices for cutting through the film of laminated glass as are known for example from EP 0 708 741 B are a component of devices for dividing laminated glass and are used to cut through the plastic film which is located between the panes of laminated glass after breaking the two panes and pulling them apart in order to complete separation of the laminated glass.
EP 0 708 741 B discloses a cutting device with a blade for cutting through the film in laminated glass.
The blade in the known device sits in a blade holding device which can be moved along the dividing line and can be swivelled around an axis which is aligned parallel to the movement device. In the known cutting device the blade is made with a straight cutting edge and is attached in a clamp block. So that the blade is also reliably guided in the gap between the parts of the laminated glass, when the film is cut, in front of the blade there is a guide disk which dips into the gap between the disks.
The problem in the known device is that difficulties can arise when the blade is not immersed deeply enough into the gaps between the panes in order to reliably cut through the film and that the blade can run onto the edges of the glass panes bordering the gap regardless of the guide disk and can be damaged in doing so. This occurs especially in a rough cut or for glass parts projecting into the gap.